Alternative Reflection
by scarletspy
Summary: When Trains gets shot with the Lucifer bullet, what will he become? Can Sven save Train? Alternative to what Train becomes in the manga. I wanted it to be more interesting than a kid. T for blood and language   just in case.sorry ABANDONED.No longer a fan
1. I   Gift from a madman

**AN: Hey, I haven't done anything like this before, but I had the impulse to start writing. ^^; This is of Black Cat. The manga version. I was a but disappointed with the way the Lucifer bullet situation turned out. The guy before Train became a werewolf and Train got a bit younger? Unfair. I wanted to make it something cooler so here I am. It was just a thought I had when reading the manga a year ago. They'll probably be OOC because I haven't read Black Cat in almost 2 years. This is just the first chapter and you can probably see where I'm going with this. **

**I'm sorry if the first line gets crushed in with the Author's note, but this site isn't being kind recently...TT_TT**

* * *

Creed raised his arm and pointed his gun at Sven.

He grinned and chuckled manically, like a deranged hyena making its kill.

He cackled continuously and Sven sweated profusely in fear. He was used to situations where his life was on the line but, this was different.

Creeds eyes shone with bloodlust and he pulled the trigger, a loud bang echoing throughout the large building.

As the smoke from his powerful handgun cleared, Creeds eyes widened in shock. Sven, not feeling pain, forced his eyes to open.

In front of him stood Train, his arm bleeding from where the bullet had entered

"You haven't changed a bit. Your ideals still tend to involve the innocent." he stated to Creed with a smirk.

No one knew how Train had got there so fast. It was theoretically impossible, but he wasn't feared in the underworld for no reason.

"Every time I see you I get this feeling", Train started quietly. "You…PISS ME OFF!" he yelled, punching Creed hard in the face.

Creed fell to the ground, shocked by Trains sudden outburst.

Train smirked triumphantly.

While Creed was floored, Train inspected Sven and sighed.

"This is embarrassing", he whined, "I assumed that you would be able to hold on for a while"

Sven fumed at this, but then noticed Trains wound from the gunshot. Before he could say anything though, Creed stood up.

"Train, do you know…just a moment ago…that bullet you were shot with was not a normal bullet…" Creed stated.

"It contained nanomachines that will transform your body. It was a special bullet filled with 'Lucifer'".

Train already knew about this. Creed had once mentioned that it would transform people into monsters, but he was a little vague on the details.

Train remained nonchalant. He didn't really care about it much.

Creed didn't accept that he was so cool with becoming a monster.

"Once 'Lucifer' has been injected into your body, it can't be stopped!" he yelled, "It will multiply relentlessly and soon transform your entire body!"

"Hng! If being unable to foresee the outcome bothered me…I wouldn't have interfered in this nonsense in the first place." Train explained coolly.

Creed was shocked to his core at his carefree attitude and turned away.

He quietly asked Echidna to open the gate for him and she happily complied.

As they left Creed spoke.

"Train, I believe that…you can't possibly turn into a lowly monster", he said.

"The Black Cat I revere…will not fall and disappear because of this. HE WILL NOT!"

With that both him and Echidna disappeared.

* * *

Later, when they are in the apartment, Rinslet, Sven and Eve are all grilling Train about how reckless he had been.

Rins was yelling some kind of lecture to him, but it was as if he couldn't hear her.

It felt like he was underwater and she was above the surface, her voice muffled be the soft murmurs of the water.

But…he wasn't underwater so it didn't make sense why he couldn't hear properly.

As he mulled over the possibilities, he began to feel dreadfully dizzy and every breath was like sticking a rake in his own throat.

He panicked slightly, but was glad to see that no one else had noticed his freak-out.

Even if he was a stray cat now, he didn't want to burden other people with his pain.

He covered it up and ignored Rinslets protests as he left the room to get a bottle of milk from the fridge.

"Shut up….." he moaned. Rubbing his temples. "I'm exhausted"

After narrowly avoiding being hit by Rinslet, Train had made it onto the roof.

He _loved _being on the roof.

He sipped his milk absentmindedly and noticed a small Calico cat approaching him cautiously. He laughed and offered the rest of his milk to the young cat. It mewed happily and gratefully lapped up the milk.

After the cat had disappeared, like a shadow in the night, Train lay back for a rest.

He sat back up immediately, coughing and retching violently.

Was he sick? He hadn't been sick since he was a little kid. He seemed to have steeled his immune system against almost everything, but then what was this?

He was still coughing and nearly fell of the roof due to his jerking movements.

One last cough rattled his lean frame, but it was excruciatingly painful and when he pulled his hand away from his mouth he saw red.

He paled.

He had just coughed up a load of blood.

_Isn't it only seriously injured or ill people who cough up large amounts of blood? _Train fretted.

* * *

Assuming everyone to be asleep, Train ran downstairs into their apartment and grabbed a towel.

Thankfully, they only owned red towels so the blood stains wouldn't be too visible. Of course, when the blood dried, it would be a completely different story.

The dark crimson would be easily noticeable.

Little did he know that Sven had stayed up in the lounge, worried at his incessant coughing fit.

Train came out of the bathroom and froze. He noticed Sven watching him with a concerned expression. Train never missed anything.

If anyone was 100 feet away from him he would know, yet he had failed to notice his partner sitting less than ten feet away. This worried Train to say the least and the sudden stress caused him to nearly black out.

He caught himself on the coffee table just in time, but Sven had noticed his lack of vigilance.

Train _never_ dropped his awareness like that.

"Train?", Sven said quietly so as to not wake Rinslet and Eve. "Are you feeling okay?"

Creeds earlier words gnawed at the back of his mind and he was concerned about the distant look in Trains eyes. What's more, Train hadn't eaten dinner. He said he wasn't hungry. _Train. _

"I'm fi-", Train began, but was cut off by a powerful coughing fit that nearly knocked him over.

Sven was instantly worried. He had never seen Train ill before and he didn't seem like the kind of person to catch the common cold.

Sven's earlier fears worsened when Train retched and coughed twice as worse as before. Just as he was about to go to Train blood poured over the carpet.

Sven's eyes widened and he ran to wake Rinslet and Eve.

_Crap_, thought Train bitterly. He was so stupid, letting Sven see him like a sick dog collapsed in an alley. Now Rinslet and Eve had to see him too?

He growled at the pain that overcame his thoughts. He'd never felt anything like this before…

The pain ceased suddenly, as did the coughs. Train was confused.

He realised he was lying on the ground and stood up hurriedly to spare himself the abject humiliation of being found on the floor.

It was then that he realised that, even though he was standing, he was no taller than the small table at the side of the room. That was only a foot tall at most.

Sven entered the room suddenly, bursting through the door with Rins and Eve close behind him. They were _giants_ to Train.

Confusion washed over Sven's face as he glanced around the room. He looked down and spotted Train, his face seeming miles away.

A look of horror showed on all three of the giants faces.

_What the…?_

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the OOCness. I hope it wasn't too bad. I'm sorry it was kind of short, but I had to go make cake. XD Please R&R**

**Scarletspy**


	2. II Harsh Reality

**AN: Hey, I know I said that it'd be a longer chapter, but I thought that the bit at the end was a good bit to stop at. Also, sorry it took so long. I've been making loads of cake for mothers day. Ugh =3=. Dead now. This is from Train's point of view, so it's a first person narrative. Please tell me if you prefer it this way or if it's better in third person narrative, like in chapter 1. I'm also thinking of having it from Creed's POV, Sven's POV, Eve's POV, Rinslet's POV. To hell with it. How can you expect your readers to enjoy a fanfic that you hated making??? Sorry for the waffling. ^^; ****Anyway.....**** here ya go. ****Alternative Reflection **

* * *

**Chapter 2. **

**Again**

* * *

_"Like the caterpillar that crawls the Earth,_

_We are destined for a divine rebirth."_

**_Vegan Poet_**

_

* * *

_

_Owwwww…_I moan as I attempt to sit up.

My head feels like it's been beaten by a crazy lumberjack with a blunt axe.

I hiss in pain as I try to stand. I think my brain's trying to tell me to get my ass back on the sofa. The soft, furry, dark sofa calls out to me and I gladly accept the warm embrace of the downy fabric.

_Hang on….furry? Dark? Downy? It's a __**leather **__sofa. _

I look down at the sofa and my tails twitches from side to side with curiosity.

_What the heck!? a tail!?_

I try to calm myself, to no avail. Just as I'm about to have a panic attack Sven enters the room with weary eyes.

The smell of tobacco seems to follow him everywhere, like a clingy distant relative who really annoys you.

My tail flicks in impatience as I wait for him to tell me what the hell happened.

When he stays silent, I look down to see big, soft, black paws.

_Oh crap, I am now __**literally **__a Black Cat. _

I mew quietly, but Sven hears me and casts a glance in my direction, a question obvious in his eyes.

'Can you understand me, Train?' he enquires, almost as if he's afraid to know the answer. I nod.

It's unusual, that I can understand human words, but I suppose that me being a cat is weird in and of itself.

Sven smiles, glad that his partner is not lost in the deep abyss of the Black Cat's eyes.

I know that he would be heartbroken if I died, for the sole reason that he would be overwhelmed by guilt. He blames himself for the death of his previous partner, and the situation this time around would be very similar.

My eyes were cat-like before, but, me being a cat, I should be able to see even better. Testing my theory, I realise with great joy that I can _zoom in _on any object I desire.

I grin, but stop quickly, as I can imagine that it makes me look like the Cheshire cat. He has a creepy smile and Sven does look a little nervous at the sudden display of my dazzling, needle-sharp, fangs.

_Will this new form be hindrance or a help to us? I still need to get Creed after all. _

After a moment, Sven indicates that we should head into the lounge.

I leap of the sofa and land with a padded thud.

I nearly laugh, if I can at all. Best not to try that right now, as I'll no doubt end up as a wheezing ball of fur on the floor.

_No need to get everyone even more riled up and nervous, or guilty in Sven's case. Ugh, so annoying…_

* * *

As Sven and I enter the rose fragranced room with a creak of the old oak door, two feminine heads swivel towards us.

They look down at me then glance away, unsure how to treat me in my current condition.

I hop up onto a nearby chair and curl my tail around my legs. It twitches with annoyance when I hear Sven mumble something about his favourite chair being scratched by my claws. I very nearly hiss, but it's embarrassing enough for all my emotions to be conveyed through my tail.

_I__** have **__to get that under control._

Sven plonks himself down on the antique armchair across from Rinslet and Eve. There is an awkward silence before Rinslet plucks up the courage to speak.

'So…' she begins, '…I take it that this was the work of the "Lucifer" bullet then, Train?'

I nod. I already knew that. It was obvious by the fear that Creed showed when Train got shot that something was going to happen. To be honest I'm kind of surprised that I'm not going around as some sort of half cat-half human hybrid. When Creed said monster, I got freaked, but it seems that everything turned out fine and dandy.

So far, that is. I know fine well that I could become a monster any second and everyone else knows it too. I can see it in their eyes.

Sven sighs and wanders over to the window, gazing out at the scenery below our 13th floor apartment. The people look like ants, bustling in their city of dirt.

'What do you think we should do?' asks Sven with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

I ignore him because of another, more pressing matter.

I am starving, so I saunter up to the fridge, only to realise that there's no way for me to get inside.

I let out an irritated snarl and pounce at the fridge intent on ripping the stupid door off of its hinges, if it had any. Despite the dire situation, I hear a small giggle emanating from Eve's direction. Rinslet looks at her incredulously and shakes her head with an amused sigh. I grin my Cheshire cat grin. and look up at Sven with begging eyes, laying on the charm that I know all cats possess.

Sven holds out stubbornly for a short while, but eventually gives in to my starry eyes.

He turns his back and a sly smirk creeps onto my furry face. He's so easy to manipulate. Him and his 'Gentleman's Code'.

As soon as the bottle of milk is in sight and within leaping distance, I tense my muscles for a spring. Milliseconds later, I've snatched the bottle between my dagger-like fangs and left the room in a whirl of black.

* * *

I lollop lazily up to the roof in an utterly un-cat-like manner and pry the milk cap of with my razor sharp claws. _These could come in handy._

The young Calico cat from last night comes up behind me. I can sense his presence and smell the sweet, sickly scent of garbage coming from his fur. I half expect there to be a banana peel on his head, but no, that would be a bit clichéd.

His tail twitches nervously, confused about my new form. He flicks his ears and moves his body the tiniest bit, and I understand what he's saying.

Body language. He is asking why a human and a cat could have the same scent. Also using body language, I tell him that I'm that same human and I try to explain how it happened.

Unfortunately, I have no idea how to say 'Lucifer bullet' in cat language.

The calico who calls himself Daedalus looks me in the eye to see if I'm lying, then, pleased with his verdict, nods his head at me and bounds away over the rooftops.

* * *

It's only after I awake that I realise that I was ever asleep.

_Oh crap, what time is it? It looks like dawn. That means…I've been sleeping for…16 HOURS! _

_Crap. Sven is going to kill me. _

_Ah well, no use rushing now._

I look up at the sky.

It's all good being a stray cat, but imagine how great it would be to fly through the sky, streaked with red and gold and every colour you could possibly imagine. I can imagine the sound of my wings beating and how it would feel to be closer to the sun than anyone on the ground below. How comforting that would be…

* * *

Suddenly, a rather familiar pain erupts in my chest and I start coughing up blood uncontrollably.

_Not__** again. **_

_Am I going to have to live with this every day of my life? _

_Damn it!_

I can't stop coughing, and once again, I bound down the stairs into the apartment in search of a towel. I find one and curl up on it, my tiny cat-coughs muffled in the soft fabric.

I notice the presence of someone else in the room.

I look up, shaking after my coughing fit.

As I look into the face of my company, my stomach falls to the floor.

Creed stands before me, staring down at me with wonder. He grins, his hair covering his eyes and laughs, louder and crazier than I've ever heard.

He holds up a small kitchen knife and I try to run or attack, but I'm still too weak.

_Where the hell is Sven?_

As I continue to struggle Creed walks slowly toward me, the knife held up like an axe.

It glints in the sunlight and Creed arm swings down only to slice through thin air.

**AN: If you're wondering, it took me ages to come up with a name for the calico. I also can't decide whether to make him an important character or not. Please tell me what you think I should do with him. Suggestions are very much appreciated. ^^ Anyway, his name (Daedalus) means 'cunning' or 'curiously wrought'. **

**In Greek myth Daedalus was an Athenian inventor who was banished to Crete. There he designed the Labyrinth for King Minos, but he and his son Icarus were eventually imprisoned inside it because he had aided Theseus in his quest against the Minotaur. Daedalus and Icarus escaped using wings fashioned from wax, but Icarus flew to close to the sun. His wings of wax melted and he plummeted to the earth.**

**I couldn't find out what happened to Daedarus after his son died though. Anyway, please read, enjoy, and review! ^^**


	3. III Devour My Shadow

________

____

**AN: I am so sorry for the long wait! My laptop has been in the computer hospital twice! [When I got it back the first time, it was worse than before, and we still had to pay £60!] **

**Anyway, here is the new chapter, finally, and please enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter III**

**Devour My Shadow **

* * *

____

The world spins around me, like a dark, terrifying merry-go-round as I feel my body being lifted far too quickly for my liking.

I whimper, disoriented and confused until I smell a familiar scent. Daedalus? Why is he here?

Before I can ask anything, Daedalus leaps out the window, pausing only to smirk at Creed.

The cold night air is like being struck by lighting 3 times over. It must be at least -20 degrees! I've never been so cold before in my life.

Suddenly, my stomach lurches as the Daedalus and I dive towards the ground at a sickening speed and land perfectly on our paws. He gently drops me onto the ground and proceeds to crawl under a nearby shed, and turns to me, beckoning me to follow him.

I try to push my small body up off of the ground, but I only manage to get halfway before my strength wanes.

I huff with frustration and the surprisingly strong Calico helps me to stand. He drags me under the shed and checks for wounds, then, satisfied, drops me onto the ground and sits himself down.

I feel awful.

My vision is blurring around the edges and I can't breathe.

I feel as if I've just been thrown around by at least three massive tornadoes. My eyelids start to droop, and my attempts to stay awake appear to be futile, as, within seconds, I'm asleep.

Even though I'm asleep I can still hear things around me.

It must have something to do with an animal's senses being stronger than humans. Therefore, I notice when Daedalus gets up and leaves me at around 4am, before shutting off my senses completely and dreaming softly.

* * *

Darkness.

Please, not this dream again.

The soft whispers like the soft breathing of a ghost, the scent of blood that I can't ignore.

It's so powerful. Like an anvil hanging above me by a thread, weighing down on me, trying to break my resolve. The memory so strong, full of resentment, regret, sorrow, and that overwhelming longing for an unknown figure in the distance. Their face is invisible.

My chest feels like it's being crushed.

I love no one, but in my dream. In my dream, I love you, but who are you really? Or..._what _are you?

* * *

I awaken to the sounds of morning life.

A woman rushing to her car, children running out of the door, bag over one shoulder, toast between their teeth.

I always find normal people so strange.

How is it that they can go about their life while the scum of the Earth are all around them?

That's why us sweepers will never understand them. After all, we're the only ones who care enough to sweep up the trash festering in the corners.

I sit up with only slightly trembling limbs. That's definitely better than yesterday.

I remember with slight shame how much weakness I showed in front of the brave Calico, who I now owe a lot to.

Sighing, I slide along the rough, sand-paper ground and squeeze out from underneath the shed. I shake my dust coated fur and leap onto a nearby railing to get a better view.

I look around the relatively large town in search of one specific building.

_There!_

My gaze falls upon a tall, moderately nice, hotel, decorated with royal green paint and flower pots overflowing with chrysanthemums.

I take off for the hotel that Sven chose to stay in at a speed that no human could achieve without transport.

As I approach the hotel entrance, the doorman looks at me curiously and I suddenly realise how weird it is for a cat to use the main entrance. I quickly turn and sprint round the side of the hotel where the drain pipe is.

Perfect. A little weak, but still. Perfect.

I dig my claws into the unusually soft plastic and climb up to the third floor with a grace I've never experienced before.

Landing on the windowsill, I peer into the room which we are staying at and seeing no one, decide to switch to plan B.

I kick at a brick under the windowsill with my hind paw, which I noticed was loose upon first entering the hotel room. The brick comes out and lands on the thick carpet with a soft thud.

I follow after, emerging from the hole like a rabbit from its den.

The room is silent.

_It's only 7.30am so I guess no one's up yet._

_Then again, Sven likes to have a shower at seven, then laze around in his room for two hours, so he must be awake_.

I push open his door with my nose, making a creaking noise in the process.

Sven is on his feet in seconds, gun in hand. The metal glinting in the sunlight, with as much intensity as his eyes.

His gaze softens and he promptly drops the gun after recognising me.

_Honestly, what's so threatening about a cat in the first place? _

_Jeez…_

"Train…You startled me. Sorry. What's up?"

I look at him quizzically, before it dawns on me.

They never even noticed I was gone!

I feel a sudden fury rising in the pit of my stomach, but push it down before I unleash it. It's not their fault in the first place, after all, but…I would have noticed if one of them had disappeared, even if I was comatose.

I shake my head in reply to Sven's enquiry and leave the room, quietly closing the door with my long tail on the way out.

_Ugh, I feel sick_.

I cough again. The horrible, wheezing cough that crushes my lungs and usually results in blood.

_Hooray!_

_Seriously, I know a lot of people say this, but, I have a right. _

_Why me?_

Still wheezing, probably waking up everyone in the hotel, I stagger, as much as a cat can, into the bathroom. I crawl into the tub and fall into a deep slumber where I know I'll see_ that person._

_

* * *

_

_I love you_

_…_

_But…_

_…_

_I don't know your name…_

_…_

_Who are you…?_

This time, the silhouette speaks, very weakly.

_"My shadow will devour your shadow,_

_Under the harsh moonlight. _

_I subject you to it._

_My shadow will devour your shadow, _

_Leaving you in the depth_

_Of despair forever…"_

_..._

_But, Why…?_

_…_

_I don't understand._

_..._

_"Meus umbra mos edo vos umbra." _

* * *

The figure dissolves, and I wake up, but I remain still.

_Those words…_

_Those are the words I should never forget._

_But, those are the words that I have forgotten, am forgetting and will always forget._

_It's inevitable._

_But, you will always remind me…_

_Right?_

_..._

_Saya?_

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^^ **

**Btw, Plan A was to paw on the window until someone opened it for him, but, oh well... **

**If anything confused you please feel free to ask. **

**I've got a few different ideas about what to do next, but if anyone has any suggestions of stroylines or even pairings they would like, please mention it! **

**It CAN be a yaoi pair, but I'm not making this one into a lemon! Also, they may not act on their feelings, so the pairings are just a little side story, not part of the main plot, 'kay **

**Chapter 4 will not be long, so keep an eye out! Thanks for reading ^^ **


End file.
